Should I?
by Emochick18
Summary: Yes or No? That's the question everyone one faces everyday. Do you want anything? Are you okay? Simple questions, but do you say yes or no, when the one guy everyone tells you to stay clear of, ask you out? Do you say Yes or No? The main question is should I?
1. Prologue

**Summary: Yes or No? That's the question everyone one faces everyday. Do you want anything? Are you okay? Simple questions, but do you say yes or no, when the one guy everyone tells you stay clear of, ask you out? Do you say Yes or No?**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Will you go out with me?"

He looked at me as if my answer would make or break him. Who knew Paul Meraz, hot-head, bad boy, and sex on wheels. Would be looking at me, Brady Littlesea, the schools nobody, the person everyone picks on, because I'm small and feminine in character. Me a nobody, can have the power, to break this 6'7 man covered in layers and layers of muscle. His face usually covered in a glare, now looking completely lost, broken and hopeful. His shoulders slumped, and face going from his usual smirk gone. Nowhere insight. He looked like the sad little boy, that I knew was underneath all the hate and anger he holds. But, his question, shocked me. Why? Why would he want to date me? Me, "The little fag" as everyone so names.

"Yes or No? Brady, all I need is a yes or no."

His voice, that voice, was all ways oozing confidence, was now scratchy and broken. It wasn't right, this huge, tall man, should not sound like a frightened five-year old. Should I? Should I say yes? Should I put my heart out there and see if I can trust him, not to lose it or break it. Can I trust him, to keep it safe? Should I, go against, what everyone one else tells me? Yes, because somewhere I know, he would never hurt me. The way he looks at me, when he thinks i don't know, how he looks at me like I'm his whole world. Yes, because, the short time I've known him and spent time with him, he gave me freedom, he didn't treat me like I would break, if he said the wrong thing. An you know what? I feel like going against what others think and say. My whole life, I've done what I've been told. I followed all the rules and I'm tired of it. I trust Paul Alex Meraz, with my safety and my heart. So yes. "Yes." It was worth saying yes, because, the look on his face is worth, my heart probably bein broken. Yes, it's worth this utter happiness, the pride I'm feeling, by knowing I put that smile on his face. But the question, is Should I? Should I be feeling these feelings for someone who's probably using me? Should I?

**A/N: Yes? No? Let me know if I should continue.. So, review.. :D **


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: Yes or No? That's the question everyone one faces everyday. Do you want anything? Are you okay? Simple questions, but do you say yes or no, when the one guy everyone tells you to stay clear of, ask you out? Do you say Yes or No? The main question is should I**?

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**Brady**

Honestly, I know I'm a nobody, I know that if I didn't go to school, no one would care. So why, today make it any different? Oh. That's right. Today's my first day, in La Push High. Me, and my mom, moved down here a week ago, in the middle of the school year. It took us a week to get settled, and me enrolled in school. Why my mom, decided to move from, our life in Oklahoma? I wouldn't know. It was a one decided decision, but it wasn't like I would have said no.

I had no friends in school, even though we all grew up together. Perry, Oklahoma was a small town. I knew that place like the back of my hand. But, La Push was even smaller. La Push, was a small Indian reservation, population 319. Well, I guess now 321. Anyway, I may have a small okie twang, but I'm still native. Oklahoma had many Indian nations, living in it. Me I was full blood Choctaw. Born and raised in Oklahoma. But, moving down here to the ever so, rainy reservation. Sucked. Is one word you can describe it. In Oklahoma, it could be 100 degrees one day and the next be rainy and cold. But that was what I grew up in. I was gonna miss, the summer and fall. Cuz' down here it's covered in constant rain. Don't get me wrong I like rain. But my favorite part is how it smells after it rains and before it rains. I guess all my tank tops are gonna have to go.

My mom said she wanted a change. So here I was on my first day of sophmore year, I was ready in my skinny jeans, blue stud muffin shirt and black hoodie. The one thing I'm glad I don't have to give up, it was my favorite. On the back was the ACDC logo and a guitar and the saying "For those about to rock" and the front above my heart just the logo. My older brother Travis, gave it to me, before he died. His death was horrible. I don't know the details all I know is he didn't come home. See Travis Littlesea, was deported to Iraq, three years ago. He was supposed to be gone, for 16 months. The day before he was scheduled home, some guy in a uniform came knocking on our door, asking for my mom. A few minutes later, my mom came in my room, where I was making a sign for the next day, telling me they found his body. The ceremony was closed casket. Held, a week after he was scheduled home. His body was shipped the next day. My mom refuses to tell me, how he died. Even though I'm 15, not 12. Travis was six years older then me and yes we have the same dad, but a year after I was born my dad up and left. Telling my mom he couldn't handle two sons. Especially one who played with Barbie's. Yes, I played with Barbie's. I'm openly gay, but I don't go around wearing rainbow thongs and yelling I'm gay. If someone asks I tell them. Which I guess, me looking, like a girl, ad the only way someone knows I'm not is my chest. You can guess, I'm not exactly straight.

"Brady, honey, hurry up, your gonna be late!" My mom yelled down the hall.

My mom, doesn't care, if I'm gay or straight. She is a nice lady, someone with a kind heart. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. I slipped on my gray high tops. Yes, Oklahoma sells converse. I've had them since last year and they still have Oklahoma's famous red dirt on them. I can't stand to even think of washing them. I closed my door behind me and walked toward the front door. I kissed my mom on the cheek and grabbed my gray bag. No, I'm not "Emo", I just don't like bringing attention to myself. There's gonna be enough of it already.

"Have a good day, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too, mommy!" I shut the door behind me, and walked toward the high school, which was literally, a block down the street. I may be 15, but my mom, will allways be called mommy. When I was near the school, a black Chevy truck, with tinted windows rolled by. There were three huge muscle guys, in the bed of it, all laughing and joking around. The trucked parked in front of the school and the three huge guys, jumped out of the back, and one helped a smaller person out of the truck, and then it rolled out, of the parking lot. When I got closer, I could see that the smaller one was a dude. It was like looking at me, he was maybe a few inches taller them me, but it was weird. The huge guys, were somewhat protecting him. But, these guys, were like muscle man. All 6'5-6'7, layers and layers of muscle. What do they put in the water down here? I mean, steroids are bad for you. Maybe, there just crazy body builders.. But, what was the little...r guy, hanging out with them?

* * *

After I got my schedule, out from my bag, and my lime green three ring binder, filled with paper and a pencil attached to the cover thing on the front. Which had a picture of Travis, in uniform. Me and him, when I was two and he eight, coming up from behind the couch, him with his eyes crossed and tongue out, and me trying to do it. Then our last family portrait of all of us together, my mom, in a sundress, me and Travis in blue shirts and cargo shorts. Standing in front of a lake, we visited a year before he was deployed. I would have more, but that's all I could fit in it. I a letter he wrote me, while he was gone, tucked behind the picture of just him. My binder as only changed in color, the last three years ago. I made my way to my first hour, Quillette history. Who would give someone history out 7:30 in the mornin'? **(I'm using my schedule from a few years back, but I had U.S not Quillette)** I'm hardly awake, today was an exception, cuz' ya know first day and all? Yeah, you know. I found Mrs. Clearwater's classroom, before the bell rings. I feel eyes on my back, as I have Mrs. Clearwater sign the slip, for the office, to get me my books and make sure you got to the right class.

"Hello, you must be Brady?" She had a kind voice.

"Yes mam, could you please sign this?"

"Of course." She did that, "Why don't you sit next to Jared."

She pointed to one of the big guys from earlier. He looked at me and look puzzled. I slowly made my way towards the seat next to his. The classroom, had small lab tables, with those uncomfortable plastic chairs, but I noticed that, his was a red metal one, with wheels. **(We had these in my school, they were sweet!)** I wonder why? I sat my notebook, in front of the seat and sat down. Up close, he was even more huge. I mean he towered over me, sitting down. But, I guess being 5 foot even, made everyone tall. His arms were the size of my head! Remind me to never piss him off. He looked over at me and he had big brown eyes, that literally showed confusion, but he had a grin on his face, then went back to, messing with his pencil. I looked back at the pictures, on my notebook, and I could feel my lips forming a small smile.

"Fuck."

I looked over at Jared and saw him holding a now broken pencil, a wooden pencil, broken in half. I giggled when I saw his slight pout. He looked at me and frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you giggle?"

"Do you need a new pencil?"

"Yeah..." He set the broken pencil down and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know how I broke it."

I handed him mine and grabbed the end with the lead.

"Huh?"

"That's my only pencil, but I can use this end, it's fine. Besides, you can't use it you'll break it even more."

"Oh. Thanks. I'm Jared." He held out his hand toward me.

"Brady." I shook his hand and it literally swallowed my hand. His body was also really hot, temperature wise. But he is hot, like sexy. All the muscle man were.

"Are you sick?"

"Ummm.. No. Why?"

"Your temperature is hot.. "

"Its fine, maybe your just cold."

He took his hand away. I nodded and tried to focus on Mrs. Clearwater's lesson. But, I swear I heard Jared sniffing me, when he returned my pencil back to me, and walked out of the classroom. That was odd. I grabbed my binder, and began to walk out the door when Mrs. Clearwater called me.

"Brady, sweetheart?" I could feel myself blush, at the sweetheart.

"Yes?"

"Here's your book, for this class. I hope Jared didn't give you any trouble?"

"Thank you. He didn't give me any trouble."

"Ok, well I hope you have a good day."

"Thank you." I stopped by my locker and put the book in there, my locker consisted of the book, and my bag. Not much. I them walked toward, my Athletic Performance class, or AP. Apparently, it's mandatory, down here. The coach made me sit out for today and told me to bring shorts and a shirt tomorrow, for the class. He said bring different shoes, but I like my cons to much. After that class, it was English class. The teacher Mrs. Wells **(My favorite teacher ever!)**, she was like Mrs. Clearwater, sweet, kind and not a mean bone in her body. The little guy, from the muscle man group, I found out was named Collin. He sat in the back of the class, and pretty much, everyone ignored him. I felt bad for the guy. Mrs. Wells assigned me to sit in the seat in front of him. Mrs. Wells, let us have the last ten minutes of class to ourselves, cuz' the class was good today. **(She really did that, if we were good.. Again an amazing teacher.. I miss her..) **

"Hi, your Brady? Right?" I turned around so I could see him better,

"Yea, Collin, right?"

"Yep! How did you know?"

"Mrs. Wells. She's seems really nice.."

"She is. Gotten me and my friends out of trouble.."

"Really? How?"

"Long story.. Maybe I can tell you some time later.. Where are you from?"

"Oklahoma."

"Wow, that's a really far.."

"What no asking if we live in teepees?" I teased.

"Nah, besides, I'm native to.. Not seen a teepee, well ever. Besides in pictures."

"I didn't think you would, usually people ask.. Cuz' well, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get what your saying.." I looked at the clock and saw that we had two minutes left.

"Umm.. Maybe we can hang out or something.. I mean if you want to.."

"That would be cool, I can give you my number."

"Yeah, umm.. I don't have a cell phone, only a home..."

"Its ok, here," He handed me a purple slide up phone, with a full key board. I typed in my number and saved it. "The only reason I have one, is.." He stopped mid sentence..

"Cuz' what? Oh and purple?"

"Yeah, purple.. My boyfriend bought it for me."

"Oh. It's ok, I'm gay too."

"Great, there's not many down here..."

The bell rang, and the while class filed out, except Collin and me.

"Nice to meet you Brady, I'll call you."

"You too."

He left the classroom after that. I was walking toward my locker to drop off my binder, so I could go to my lunch. When I felt like I ran into a soft, but firm wall. I felt a hand grab my arm and steady me. I opened my eyes, from where I closed them waiting, for a impact that never came. I saw he grabbed my notebook and looking at the pictures.

"Sorry.." I squeaked out. This muscle man, looked scarier then the others. His face in a scowl and his onyx eyes blazing with hate. His muscles made him look scarier, then he was. The green shirt he was wearing looked about ready to tear. His calve muscles were bulging, under the cargo shorts, he had on. With these black vans, that looked like they would hurt if he stepped on you.

"My fault. Here's your binder."

My eyes snapped up to his, when I heard this voice that was rough, but sweet at the same time. I felt him tense, from where his hand still, rested on my arm. His face looked star struck, but his eyes had so many emotions running through them, that I couldn't even place. I grabbed my binder from his hand. His hand tightened it's grip, on me when I tried to walk around him. It slowly loosened, to where I could walk away. It sounded like he whimpered when I started walking away. I wasn't sure. My head was dizzy, from the hold he had on my arm. It had felt like a thousand electric shocks went up my arm to my head. The man looked scary, but he was hot, way hotter then Jared, and Jared was HOT!

* * *

**Paul **

Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! I couldn't have? Ugh! I did! Why, did I have to imprint on, the new kid! I rubbed my hands over my face. I stared at my tray full of food, I watched a hand go toward my plate and I just shoved the tray toward the middle of the table.

"Paul? You okay?"

Am I okay? I feel okay. But, fuck. I let my head drop on the table, and left it. I didn't want to imprint, never! Especially on someone, that looked like I could snap in a twig. I closed my eyes and I saw his, big cocoa eyes, that looked like Bambi's. He was so little! I would break him! I smelled his scent, which smelled like after it rained and cocoa butter. My head snapped up and found his little frame, walking around and through people to the lunch line. I squelched the growl, that was coming up. Everyone should part when he comes through! Fuck!

"Paul!"

I pulled my gaze away from my imprint. To look at Embry.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"No." I found him again, walking with, his tray, toward an empty table. He looked up and caught my gaze. I smiled slightly, than slammed my head back down on the table. Fuck! I'm so fucked!

"Dude, chill, your gonna break the table." I growled at Jared. How did Sam do this, his imprint was small, and he didn't break him! It makes me sick just thinking about hurting him!

"Where ya going, C?"

"To sit with Brady, the new kid. He looks lonely."

"Ok." I glanced up to see Collin walking toward, my imprint. His name's Brady. It's perfect. I slammed my head back down. Fuck! I'm one hundred percent screwed!

"That new kid, he smells weird."

"How?" I growled out.

"Kind of like you, but girly. Just weird. I have a feeling I need to protect him, but I don't. Kind of like how I feel about Collin.."

"Are you saying someone imprinted on him?" I heard Embry ask.

"I didn't. You?"

"No. Not really seen him, besides second hour. Did, you Jake?"

"Don't know. Not seen him. Paul?" What the fuck do I tell them? If I say yes, they'll make me talk to him. But, is that a bad thing? I mean he reeked of fear, we he saw me. Fuck! I scare him! Who else scares, their other half? No one, that's who! "I'm taking that as a yes.."

"Your right... He's fucken' afraid of me!" I slammed my head on the table, again.

"Again, stop your gonna break the table."

"Fuck you Jared!"

"New, you can go fuck your little thing over there.." He pointed in Brady's direction.

I growled at him, and felt the familiar heat, rolling down my spine. Fuck! I need to get out of here! I stood up ad stormed out of the cafeteria, ignoring the pack yelling after me. I let the heat build up, until I was looking at familiar gray paws.

* * *

**Brady**

I watched the scary guy, storm out of the cafeteria.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, that's Paul. He's got a short temper, it's ok. He throws tantrums all the time."

"Oh. So, ummm, I don't mean to pry.. But, ummm..."

"Spit it out!" He teased.

"Who's your boyfriend?" I kind of wanted to know, cuz' if they look anywhere like that Paul guy, then Collin's good.

"His name's Sam, Samuel Uley. Here."

He handed me his phone and she me a picture of a guy that looked bigger, then Paul. And Paul's huge! He was smiling at the phone, with chicken in his hand and some barbeque sauce on the sides of his lips. I giggled. A guy this big, should not look funny. I handed Collin back his phone.

"He's.."

"Something else, it's okay. That's actually the best picture of him I have. All the others, he's scowling or shoving his face and not looking at the phone."

"Oh..." The bell rang. "See you later.. Thanks for sitting with me, you really didn't have to.."

"But, I wanted to. Your much more fun to hang put with, then the guys, all they do is shove the food I'm their mouth and try to steal mine.. No actual conversation.."

"Ok. Thanks though. See ya around."

I picked up the styrofaom tray and threw it away, along with the empty milk carton. I walked toward my locker and grabbed my binder. I took a minute and looked at Travis's smiling face, from when we were little. I smiled and walked toward where my pre-algebra class was.

The teacher, Mr. Jackson, signed the slip, underneath where all my other teachers sighed. Told me to sit down next to Mr. Meraz. Who wasn't here. Mr. Jackson set a textbook on my desk and walked back toward the front of the classroom. So far my day was good. Weird. But, good. I made a friend. Who seemed truly nice. After ten minutes, Paul sauntered, into class. In different clothes. Seemed like gym clothes. You know basketball shorts and a wife beater.

"Meraz, where were you?"

"Emergency." He sat down in the desk right next to me.

"If you don't want to repeat this class next year, again. I advised you to stop being late."

"Ok. Go back to what you were doing."

The teacher pinched the bridge of his nose and went back onto where he left off. For the next five minutes, I felt eyes bore in the side of my skull. I looked down and noticed that Paul didn't have any shoes on. Huh? Weird. Really weird. Why wouldn't he have shoes on? It's school, your supposed to wear shoes.

"Brady!" My eyes snapped up to Mr. Jackson, who was standing by the board, with a not so amused look on his face. "Hand me the phone."

"I don't have a phone..."

"Sure, hand me the phone, or our going to the office." I felt something slip in my hands, and glanced down. I saw Paul pulling his hand away from where a silver pone like Collin's, sat in my hand. I glanced toward Paul, he was looking straight at the board. "Well? Are you giving me the phone or, not?"

"Ummm..." I looked at the phone and then, Mr. Jackson. "Ok."

I stood up, and slowly, made my way, toward Mr. Jackson. I set the phone in his desk, and walked back to my seat. I ripped a piece of paper, from the sheet, we were working on.

Then wrote, 'What was that? Thank you... I guess...', and slid it in front of Paul.

"Class, pages 155-157, numbers 1-25, are due tomorrow."

There were groans and complaints around the classroom, then silence, besides the quiet muffles and pencils scratching paper. I saw the slip of paper, out of the corner of my eye.

I put it in front of me, "No big. Either that, or you get detention."

I quickly scribbled, "That was your phone, what if you have an emergency? I feel bad.", then slid it in front of him.

The conversation went back, and forth like that. He told me to put it in his locker, when I get it back. When the bell rang, Mr. Jackson, asked to see me.

"Brady, I don't want to see your phone, again. Put it in your locker and keep it there." He then, handed me Paul's phone.

"Yes, sir."

I walked toward my locker and put the math book, in my locker, and walked toward where, Paul's locker should be. His happened to be the one, with a dent in it. I opened the locker, and set the phone in his jacket. It was so cool, a brown leather jacket. That looked so comfy and warm. I pulled my jacket closer toward me. This school's heater did not work, it was cold, like unbelievably cold. I closed the locker, and jumped. Paul was leaning against the locker next to his. His hands shoved in his pockets, one leg crossed, over the other. A smirk on his face.

"Get the phone back or, what?"

"Ummm.. Yeah, I set it in your jacket..." I shivered, again.

Why can't I get warm? He frowned, then stood up. I could feel my eyes widen. He was so tall! My head came to the top of his abs. He reached over my head and opened his locker and grabbed his jacket. Then set, it over my shoulders.

"Here. I don't need it."

"Ummm... Thanks... I gotta go."

I slipped my arms in the jacket and walked toward Study Hall. The teacher, was sleeping when I walked in. The room looked like a music room, with risers instead of desk. I saw Collin, and made a beeline toward where he sat. When I was close enough I saw a book sitting on his lap, with his phone in hand. I sat down next to him.

"Hi..." He looked up and smiled, then went back to his text. He set the phone down.

"Hey, is that Paul's jacket?"

"Umm.. Yeah, I accidentally got his phone taken away... Well, he gave it to me, cuz' I was cold..."

I looked back down at my binder.. I felt a vibration in the pocket. I grabbed the phone and pulled it out. The name 'Boss' flashed across the screen.

"Collin?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm.. I forgot to give Paul, his phone back..."

"Oh, I'll give it to him... I mean if you want me too..."

"Ummm, yeah and his jacket... If you don't mind.."

"Its fine." I set the phone, next to his. "Brady?"

"Yeah.."

"Paul, he's not the greatest guy... He's the school's man-whore... Sex on legs.. You just seem so sweet, and I don't want to see you hurt.."

"Oh.."

I shrugged out of the leather jacket, and set it next to him.

"Well, thanks for the info. I had some math homework I should do."

"Yeah.."

After that, I started on the math, well I tried. My mind was thinking about Paul. Was he really, that. I mean everyone stares at him, when he walks down the hall. I heard the bell ring, so I stood up and walked toward the science lab. That is until someone, pushed me. I fell down to the ground and tried to get my bearings. It happened in slow motion, of someone grabbing my binder. My eyes got wide, and I tried to sit up.

"Awww! Look at the little fag! Why you crying? Did-"

His sentence was cut-off, by Paul's arm, shoving him in the lockers.

"What. Was. That."

"The little-" He shoved his arm further in his throat. He started sputtering.

"The little what?"

I could see the tension of his jaw, and his body was vibrating. Not shaking, vibrating. Like, he was about to explode. I saw the two of the other three, muscle men, run up and grab Paul, they whispered something in his ear. He glanced at me, then let go of the guy that shoved me. He handed me my binder, and walked down the hall, with the others following him. What just happened?

* * *

After, school I went home. My mom left a note saying she went to the store. I set my bag on the floor near the door, kicked off my shoes, shrugged off my jacket. Then, grabbed a snack. The only thing on my mind, was, is Paul really as bad as Collin says?

* * *

**A/N: Yes? No? Review… :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: Yes or No? That's the question everyone one faces everyday. Do you want anything? Are you okay? Simple questions, but do you say yes or no, when the one guy everyone tells you to stay clear of, ask you out? Do you say Yes or No? The main question is should I?**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**Paul **

After my run in the woods, I phased back and found my phone, which was surprisingly, still intact. I sent a text Jared, to come being me some clothes. A few minutes passed before, he came out of the school, and handed me some shorts and a wife beater.

"Thanks." I slipped on the shorts, then the shirt. Dammit! "No shoes?"

"Your lucky I got that. I had to go to the gym and grab Embry's gym clothes." I shoved my hands in the pockets, while slipping the phone in them too.

"Whatever. I'll go shoeless. Won't fucken' bug me."

"Don't get caught!" He ran back in the school, while I followed, him slowly. I walked into Mr. Jackson's class. I felt like I was assaulted by his scent was there. My head snapped to where he sat, right next to my seat.

"Meraz, where were you?" Damn, that man was too noisy.

"Emergency." I told him, while I sat in my seat.

"If you don't want to repeat this class next year, again. I advised you to stop being late." I know, we go through this everyday. I don't like your class!

"Ok. Go back to what you were doing." I watched him, pinch the bridge of his nose. Then turned my attention toward Brady. He was squirming in his seat, then looked down, and just stopped. What is he staring at?

"Brady!" I watched his head snap up, "Hand me the phone."

"I don't have a phone..."

"Sure.."

I zoned out of the rant. I really didn't like the look of confusion on his face. I tuned back, just enough to hear him say detention. Fuck! He's so small and tiny, he can't be in detention. I slipped my phone, out of my pocket, and slipped it in his hand. He looked even more confused. I tried not to smile and focus on the crack in the ceiling. Until, I heard the movement of him getting up. I watched him walk toward the desk. Well, I didn't watch him, more like his nice, fuckable ass. I clenched my hands and tried hard not to jump up and attack him. I snapped my head down, toward where my dick, was betraying me. Go down! Go down! I saw a piece of paper slip in front of me, Brady. I looked at him. It was about the phone. Really, wasn't a big deal. We talked like that for awhile. Me trying to tell him, it was fine. Finally, I just told him to put it in my locker, when he gets it back. Only one who has the number, is the pack. Well, and my momma... But, whatever...

When the bell rang, I stood up with the pencil that was in the shorts, luckily. I caught Jared after class, an we walked to our next class, Home Ech. I'm not sure, all I know is we cook and do all this other domestic shit. I saw Brady, in front of my locker.

"Hey, catch you up in class?" He glanced toward my locker, then me.

"Go ahead." He pushed me toward my locker.

I snuck up on him, and rested against, the locker next to mine. When he closed the locker, he saw me. I watched him jump, and smirked. This is way to easy.

"Get the phone or what?" Of course he got the phone, dumbass!

"Ummm.. Yeah, I set it in your jacket..." I saw him shiver. What? He should never be cold! I felt my face frown. I stood up, from my leaning position on the locker. He so damn short. I reached over him, and grabbed the jacket from my locker and placed it on his shoulders.

"Here. I don't need it." I only had the jacket, so nobody would get suspicious. It's been in my locker, for the past week. He look shocked.

"Ummm... Thanks... I gotta go."

I watched him turn around and walk away. Fuck! The phone. Well, I'll call from the house and figure it out. I shut my locker, well more like slammed it. Whatever. I walked into class ten minutes late. I took my sweet time, getting here. Only reason I'm in this class, is it's a Junior year requirement. Yes, I'm a junior. I just suck at math therefore in sophomores math. I sat down next to Jared, and zoned out. This class is fucking stupid! I'd rather be talking to Brady. Well, trying to talk to Brady. Fuck! He probably hates me. I have quite a reputation around here. Granted, a bad one. I'm the ladies man. Girls and sometimes guys threw themselves at me, who am I to deny them. I'm hot, I know I'm hot. Everyone in the pack is. But, I'm the only one that uses it. Granted, half of them imprinted. Our pack consist of Sam, the Alpha or as I like to call him, the boss. Jared, the Beta, or second-in-command. Then, there's me, Embry, and Jacob. Sam, imprinted on Collin a few weeks after he phased. As you know Brady's mine. Jared imprinted on this girl named Kim. Who I believe is in this class, no it's next hour. Embry, and Jacob are bummed that they can't hang out with their other friend Quil, who should be phasing soon.

"Paul and Rachel." I snapped back, into reality. "Jared and Alyssa." What is going on? "Now that's everyone, please find your partner and we will get started."

I looked at Jared, who smirked, abs walked toward the Alyssa chick. When this girl plopped down in the seat next to mine. She smelled like a female Jake. But, not. I looked at her, I saw her long hair. The shirt that showed her decent size breast, the short black shirt. But, I didn't get fantasies or any sexual feelings toward her. But, with Brady, I wanted him, I wanted him bad.

"Sooo," She leaned in toward me and tapped her fingernails on my forearm. "Are you excited about the project? You know, we have to act like a married couple... For a whole week.."

"No." I scooted away from her, she was just ugh.

"Awww, come on... You know you want it to..."

I could smell her arousal, I mad me want to gag. I think I just threw up a little.

"Listen, get the hell away from me." I'm never, on to be mean to a lady, yes I'll fuck them and leave them. But, they know that going into it, they want the same thing.

"Oh, someone's playing hard to get..." She placed her hand on my thigh, and rubbing it up and down. I grabbed her wrist and placed it on the desk.

"I said, get away from me." This chick, was fuckin' stupid. I don't want her. I want, my sweet, tiny, delicate, imprint that smells like after rain and cocoa butter. Not, this weird chick, that smells faintly like Jake, and sewer. With the nasty perfume she wears. Can this class be over?

* * *

I was walking out of the classroom, without anymore incidents from the weird chick. Apparently, we have a project where we work as a married couple or some shit like that. I don't care. When I smelled his sweet, innocent scent and heard the soft thrum of his heart beat, not far away. My head snapped up, just in time to see some kid, pushing him down. I watched him pick up, the binder, and start looking at the photo's. I walked closer, almost slowly. Until, I heard him speak.

"Awww! Look at the little fag! Why you crying? Did-" I was shoving him in the locker, arm lodged in his throat. Before, he could even finish the sentence. I could feel the wolf chanting in my head to kill him, for touching what was mine. First I needed answers.

"What. Was. That."

My jaw clenched shut, and the familiar heat building in my spine and flowing down.

"The little-" I cut him off before he could even finish. He started sputtering. Good. He deserves it. I watched his face turn red to purple. When I felt, two behind me. Jared and Jake. They both grabbed my arm, and pulled back. I didn't budge.

"Paul, your scaring him. Your imprint is scared. Terrified."

I'm not sure who said it, I was far to gone. I wanted to rip him apart, piece by piece. I glanced toward Brady, and saw his big wide brown eyes wide, mouth and body trembling. Still, on the ground. I removed my arm, from the guys throat. I was careful when I grabbed the binder and handed it to Brady, before Jake and Jared lead me away and toward the forest. Great, here comes the ass chewing. I was still shaking, my body ready to explode. The wolf pissed off, for not being able to do a thing, to the mother fucker who dared to lay his hands on Brady. My Brady. Mine. Not his. Mine. I felt Them shove me farther in the woods, then let go.

"Paul, what the hell?"

"He touched him, shoved him."

"Doesn't mean you get to attack that dude!" My head snapped up toward Jake, he doesn't get it. He hasn't imprinted. "Chill the fuck out! Ok?"

"No. He deserves to die. He touched what was mine!" I know I sounded like a possessive asshole, but I don't care! Brady is mine! Only mine!

"Jake, go back to class, I'll handle him."

"Fuck it. Calm him down."

"Paul. What would have happened to the guy, if we hadn't showed up? Did Brady, need to see you kill a man? No. He was terrified. Of you. He was terrified of you, Paul. You want him to like you, make it up to him. Cuz' right now, your as good as dead. Nothing. Natta. Nope. Absolutely no shot, with him." He shook his head at me. "I'm going to class."

I was left to myself. What did I do? Fuck! I just messed all my chances! I need to talk to him.

* * *

School was over, so I stayed by the tree line and watched Brady, walk home. When only the pack was left, I went to join them. Collin came up and handed me my phone.

"Here. He says bye. Jackets in the locker."

Before I could reply, Sam pulled up. Collin hopped up in the passenger seat, with Jake's help. While Embry, and Jared hopped in the bed of the truck. Then Jake hopped up there too.

"Coming, Paul?"

"Naw, I'm walking."

"Ok." Sam didn't say anything besides, giving me a look. I watched them, pull away. My phone buzzed. I looked down at the screen I had a text from Sam, it was sent two hours ago. 'Meeting at ten. My house.' I had seven hours, to kill. I started walking toward my house, about half way there, I heard a small meow. I looked around and didn't see anything. Then it happened again. That small meow. It sounded lost. I tried to smell it out. But, it rained a hour ago. Fuck, I may be a big bad wolf, but I don't like seeing animals stuck out in the rain. Then it meowed again, it sounded closer. I finally squatted in front of a bush, and moved it around. Then, I saw it. This tiny kitten, that was shivering and wet. It was tiny, smaller them my hand. It reminded me of Brady. I carefully picked it up, and cradled it in my hand. It started squirming an meowing. It's eyes were huge and brown. Like Brady's. I smelled, Brady's scent, so I followed it, to a small, but cozy looking. Light brown house, with a white door. I stepped up onto the porch, hoping it was his house. I knocked three times, then stepped back and waited. I could hear footsteps coming toward the door. I looked down at the small, squirming kitten in my hand.

"Paul?" My head snapped up toward Brady, who wasn't wearing his jacket, anymore, and no shoes. With a spoon in his hand, with something on it, that looked like peanut butter.

"Yea." I held out the kitten to him. "I found this."

He looked at it, then smiled. "How did you know where I lived?" Fuck.

"Small town. I can take care of this, I wanted to know if you wanted it?"

"I don't know... Come on in..." He moved so I could come in. I walked into the living room, to my left was the kitchen. On the right side was a small hallway, that led to the rooms. I followed him to the kitchen, where he sat the now empty spoon, in the sink.

"So, Brady? Peanut butter?"

He turned to me with a smirk on his face, "Yes. Peanut butter. It's good."

"Ok. So peanut butter, can you take care of the kitty?" I heard the most glorious sound, his small giggle. I could feel, the small smile on my lips.

"Umm. I guess I could, but I'll have to ask my mom..." I looked down at the kitten that was now on the table. It was really little, like Brady.

"So, yes?"

"Paul, I don't know, it's really cute though." He came up to the table and picked it up. I could hear it's little purrs. "My mom, can't tell me no.. But, you have to help me."

"I don't like cats."

He looked at me with this big, puppy dog eyes, hi bottom lip gutted out. It took me all of three seconds before, I caved.

"Ok."

"She needs cat food, no she needs milk."

"It's a she?" He looked, then looked at me. "So, yes?"

"Yep!"

"What ya gonna name her?" He bit his lips, and looked at light gray, almost silver cat. With the one back foot, white.

"Ummm... She's pretty.." He cuddled, her to his chest. "Tiny Feet."

"Really?"

"Tiny, is her nickname. Full name Tiny Feet." He walked toward the living room. I followed. He was still walking, I followed him toward a room.

"This is my room," He opened a door, with a huge monster poster on the out side. "Its not much."

There was a dresser, to my right. Next to it a closet door. The wall following it, was the window, it was big enough for me to climb in and out of it. Yeah, I'm a perv. The bed was in the middle of the room, a little bit away from the window. A twin size bed, Dammit. The wall to my left had a door, and in between the door, and corner a bookshelf, with picture, books and movies. Random little things. He walked up to the bed and plopped down. I finally notice his feet. They had the weirdest socks. I saw a yellow and gray one with pink dot things. The other foot, had a pink sock, with different color polka dots.

"What's on your socks?"

"Flamingos, and polka dots. Why?"

"Your weird."

"What's on you feet?" I looked down and realized I still didn't have shoes on.

"Nothing."

"Your weird." Damn, my imprint's smart, he's like a kitten. "What are you staring at?"

"You." He blushed and looked at his feet. I sat down in the floor, in front of him. A phone started ringing. He handed me the kitten, and stretched over to grab a phone, I didn't see.

"Littlesea residence, can I help you?"… "Oh, hi Collin." Collin? Why I he calling? "I don't know.. Maybe... He's here right now..." Huh? There talking about me?

"Ow!" I looked down at the evil little thing, that scratched me.

"Hold on.." he covered the speaker, "you ok?" I nodded. "I'm back.. Ok, see ya in an hour." He set the phone down.

"Sorry..."

"It's cool." I handed him the cat back. "It doesn't like me."

"Kittens scratch. Is there a vet, anywhere near here?"

"I don't know.."

"Ok." There was a silence, not, a awkward silence, a nice one.

"Brady?" He looked at me, "Who was the guy in the picture? The one on your binder."

"Umm.. My brother."

"Where is he?"

"He passed... He's in a grave site in Oklahoma..." I gave him a look, " That's where I'm from.."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be.. He would have liked you..."

"He would?"

"Yeah." He looked at Tiny. "She needs a bath." She was kind gross. Brady stood up and walked toward the unknown door, which I realize is a half bath. A toilet and sink. He hands me the cat, a towel, and soap. "Hold that." He turns on the water, then leaves and comes back with a cup.

"To wash her, with clean water, instead of the icky water." He made a face. He set the cup down ad checked the water, he pulled the plug and filled the sink a quarter way, filled the cup, then turned the water off. "Give me Tiny."

"Here." I handed him the squirming kitten. I swear to god it doesn't like me! After I saved it! I watched him pour the water in the cup over the cat. He put his hand out toward me. I squirt some soap in his hand. He started lathering the kitty up, while it was yelling and squirming. He picked the kitty up, "Paul, can you fill that cup up, once the waters right?"

"Sure." I did what he asked. He sat the cat back in the water, and washed the soap out. He grabbed the towel out of my arms and wrapped Tiny, up in it. He handed me the Tiny. The water was black.

"Could you take her to the living room?"

"Yeah. Have you done this before?"

"I worked with my Aunt as a vet assistant. I washed the dogs and cats..."

"That's cool. I'll be in the living room."

"Ok, see you in a minute." I walked toward the living room, and sat down on the couch. Brady, came back out in a different shirt.

"Tiny splashed water on me, and I had to clean the sink. If you could some what dry her, then let her be... I'm gonna see if theirs anything I can feed her, if not. I'm gonna call my mom, and tell her.. See if I can find a vet, to check up on her..."

"Ok," I looked up at the clock. Dammit I have to go, it took us forty minutes to bath this thing. I fluffed up the cat and sat her down, she went to the kitchen, and I followed her, "Hey, Peanut Butter, I gotta get home."

He turned around and looked at me, "Is peanut butter my new nickname?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure... Bye, Paul."

"See ya, Peanut butter!" I shut the door behind me and walked toward my house. I saw Collin walking toward Brady's house. Right on time. This day turned out to be really good.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry, for the wait! But, I'm back.. Now, I have been getting story alerts for this story, I really would like some reviews, so review! I would be so grateful! **


End file.
